


Akashi Seijurou's kink

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Akashi doesn't know how to cope with love, Akashi is adorably unbalanced, Akashi is so into kuroko it's insane, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Control Issues, Erotic Hypnosis, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, From Almost sex to love, Grinding, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kuroko - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Kuroko is bae, Kuroko is forgiving, Kurokosexual, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not the best way to handle a crush, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Switching, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, akashi - Freeform, dub con, gratuitous grinding, make out, this is pretty close to sex anyway, will probably get sexier in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story's been running through my head for a while.<br/>it's about Akashi enjoying himself with a hypnotised kuroko!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story guys.
> 
> (Mark I know you found out my Ao3 account name but if you're reading this please don't read any further so as to respect my wish for privacy / the ability to look you in the eye and not die inside - seriously please don't read it)
> 
> To the rest of you, this was embarrassing to write and I hope you appreciate it!

'Testuya?' came the soft voice.  
kuroko jumped, startled, blushing for some reason before quickly resuming his usual nondescript expression.  
'yes akashi kun?' 'you look uncomfortable.'  
'ah well, I keep feeling as though I'm forgetting something important, it's unsettling'  
'forgetting something?' 'y-yes'  
'hmm' Akashi gazed down at kuroko's small frame lying on his bed, kuroko was only wearing a pair of grey jeans his perfect pale skin standing out against Akashi's black bedsheets, he was completely breathtakingly shirtless and he was also oblivious to that fact.  
Akashi straddled him lightly his thighs pressing down on either side of kuroko's waist, fully clothed in his Rakuzan school uniform. 

'what do you think you might be forgetting Tetsuya?' he deftly touched his forefinger to kuroko's sternum lightly trailing his fingers down his chest.  
'i'm not sure, I've finished all my homework for the weekend already and I know for definite we had no practice at school this evening,' he sighed softly 'I can't think what it is.'  
'maybe you're just not used to being off this early? having free time at the end of a schoolday.' said Akashi as he gently traced his fingertips along the lines of kuroko's hips, working his way up slowly, caressing.  
'yes, maybe that's it.. but...' kuroko trailed off, his bright blue eyes screwed up as he thought hard, trying to place his discomfort.  
Akashi's hands lovingly stroked kuroko's shoulders, his fingers delicately trailing along the outline of the blue haired boy's clavicles, pressing down a bit harder, but gently so as to feel the bone properly without hurting kuroko. Akashi began to trace his lovely thin neck next, just stroking its skin, up and down, thumb pressing finely at his little adam's apple.  
'do you remember why you came to my house today Tetsuya?'  
'huh?.. umm.....' kuroko fell quiet, his eyes looked dazed and out of focus for a moment, he breathed out heavily as Akashi leant down and pressed his lips to the side of his neck, before pulling away slightly with a small imperceptible tilt at the corner of his mouth 'Tet-su-ya?' he called softly, almost playfully.

kuroko jumped, touching off against Akashi's body, -he was after all almost completely wrapped around the boy- It was adorable. 'huh?' kuroko's blue eyes widened a little in surprise, Akashi's face was inches away from his, drinking the expression in.  
'ah-I- um I'm sorry Akashi kun, I just zoned out for a moment there, I must be a bit tired.' 'don't worry about it too much Tetsu, I'm sure you've had a long week'  
he pressed his lips against kuroko's cheek, kissing it, continuing to kiss him there slowly and repeatedly his eyes watching kuroko's expression like a hawk.  
Kuroko looked slightly confused and though his expression was muted, he appeared a little flustered.  
a light pink blush tinging his skin.  
'I-uh I....' 'yes Tetsu?' 'I apologise for zoning out..' 'that's okay Tetsuya' Akashi smiled as he brushed his left hand against Kuroko's other cheek, nibbling slightly at the shell of his right ear.  
'oh r-right, Akashi kun? did you also have basketball practice cancelled today?' Akashi's left hand cradled kuroko's face as he continued to nibble and suck lightly at the curve of his ear,his right hand snaking under and around kuroko's slim waist. 'hmm? no there's a meeting for the staff today and the club advisor said to take the day off,' said Akashi. 'normally we would have continued practice on our own regardless, but as there's no upcoming competitions or practice matches I felt it might be good for team morale so I allowed the first string members to take off.'  
he pressed his hips down grinding lightly against kuroko's groin, kuroko let out a soft whimper, nestling deeper into Akashi's arms.  
'besides, it's not often I get the time to enjoy you like this'  
'ah yes, it's ah-' Akashi ground his hips slow and hard into kuroko's 'it's rare that we get to-' kuroko's breathing was coming out faster and heavier now almost moaning 'hah-hahh- hang out together the two of us' 

'It. Is. Isn't it?' Akashi smirked 'I think we should work on ways to change that in the future, don't you agree Tetsuya?' he said, humping him a little faster now, pressing down harder each time. 'hahh- ye-yes, your company is ver-ahh- very soothing, Akashi kun'  
'mm, i've been told i possess a somewhat calming effect'  
'yes you-ahhn ah- you're not t-too loud and hah hah- silences with you are c-comf- c-comfortable ones' kuroko managed to say his face heated and reddening as his blue hair fell in his eyes. 'In f-fact, I think mmph-' Akashi interrupted him, his lips pressing into kuroko's gently, then delicately biting around kuroko's soft, plump lower lip, teasing it while never letting up on the hip action, both Akashi's hands where pressing against the bed now, on either side of kuroko's head.  
Akashi swept his tongue silently around kuroko's lips before slipping it in between them at the same moment as the grinding of their denim-covered crotches became more insistent, more intense.  
kuroko moaned into Akashi's mouth as he carefully tongued the roof of kuroko's mouth before entwining kuroko's tongue with his own. Then kissing him more passionately, the way he needed to, the way he always felt he needed to whenever his thoughts drifted to him during the day, and his thoughts almost always ended up drifting to ones filled with visions of kuroko didn't they? The urgency of the kiss was getting unbearable, kuroko felt so right in his arms, he clutched him kissing him more fervently than ever, in an embrace that was almost anguished in its pure longing. Even before he got his real self back at the winter cup finals, when the 'other Seijuro' was controlling things, kuroko's image had always lurked on the tip of his mind hadn't it, threatening to take over everything he, Akashi was. Visions of his scent (vanilla), his usual mild expressions and the ones Akashi sometimes pictured forcing him to make, like he was doing right now.  
kuroko was probably running out of air but Akashi didn't care right at this moment as he snaked his tongue around in kuroko's mouth, holding him even tighter, as their tongues pressed against each other's in a hot, addicting mess that just made the craving for him more and more insistent. the smaller boy moaned against his tongue again.  
kuroko was already half hard now, it was very cute watching him wriggle in his arms like this, so helplessly turned on.  
Akashi sucked down on kuroko's tongue finally calming the kiss down, to a slow lovingly steady rhythm, he caught kuroko's tongue, trailing it's underside with his own before gently pulling out of the tangle of hot breaths, kissing him softly on the lips, without using tongue, a few times, just silently repeatedly brushing his lips against kuroko's, slowly as if to savour each touch, as he dragged their hips against each others. Finally with a thought that made him smile to himself, he pulled away, slowly but properly this time, running a hand back through his short ruby coloured hair as he sat back.  
'Tetsuya?'  
'ah y-yes, Akashi kun?'  
'don't you remember getting a phone call from me after school?'  
'ah um yes i d-do actually,' he panted, laying there against the crinkled black sheets of the bed curled up beneath him, skin still tingling from the feel of Akashi's warm arms around him. 'you were calling to say you'd like to meet up for um... for- ' 'coffee'  
'yes coffee, but then you um you asked if I still remembered.. something'  
'yes good boy, you're doing a good job remembering, and then I said a word didn't i Tetsuya?' 'a word.' said kuroko, repeating after him, his flushed face just gazing up at Akashi's, big blue eyes, so blue just staring up at him in a confused almost longing haze. Akashi loved it. 'uh huh, a special word Tetsu, your special word, your trigger word' 'trig...ger.'  
Akashi smiled slightly putting his hand into kuroko's short blue hair ruffling it, then patting and stroking his sky coloured hair more slowly, lovingly, playing with it. 

Akashi's hips were still pressing into Kuroko's, it felt good but honestly he'd been hard even before they'd really started, before he'd brought kuroko upstairs into his room, before he'd gotten him to lie down on his big, soft king-sized bed with its cream coloured pillows, that made kuroko look so petite as he lay in the middle of it.  
Before he'd gotten him to take his jacket and t-shirt off to show him, bit by bit.  
Just seeing kuroko, so sweet, and considerate, who was usually so in control of himself, under his control like this. This way. just seeing his eyes fog over, seeing him quietly waiting for Akashi to tell him how to feel, was enough to almost send him over the edge all on its own. Akashi leant down and gently kissed the boy he was in love with one more time, before whispering to him, so close to his face that the soft breath from his mouth puffed onto kuroko's lips,  
'Tetsuya,' he whispered and kuroko shivered against him 'Trance.'


	2. The way Akashi Seijurou feels Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there were feels. that came out of nowhere! gah this started out as a oneshot sexy chapter so i don't know why i ended up going into akashi character development out of nowhere i'm sorry!! \>

Kuroko eyes gazed directly at Akashi's for a moment, in response to that word an effortless calm seemed to have swept through his entire self, as though wrapping him in warmth, like a heavy and pleasant curving wave of relaxation drifting all around the boy.

Kuroko did look stridently and directly at people when he was fired up about a game but this was different than that;  
The instant of leisurely eye contact wasn't merely confident it was ..comfortable, and Akashi felt a small thrill ride up the bottom of his stomach at Kuroko's being so comfortable and at ease meeting his eyes, that someone as reticent and unassertive as kuroko felt so obviously relaxed and unworried making such direct eye contact with someone else was just- it immediately invoked the sense that there was something close and special between them. An ease in their relationship. And that thought and the fact that it was Kuroko, made Akashi lips rise with satisfaction.  
He held Kuroko's pretty forget me not blue eyes with his own for a moment.  
They were a gentle colour, a blue so pale and vivid it made you think of azure electricity crackling, the edges of the iris rimmed with darker blues and tones, made you picture swirling stormy skies and deep clouds coloured in night-time. Like a pale ocean of blue drawn in. But in the next breath they were slowly dipping beneath his eyelids, and Akashi watched as Kuroko's eyes began to close, looking heavy as the lids hesitated half closed, before gently pressing shut.  
Kuroko's breathing slowed and his body relaxed in Akashi's arms loose and limp and comfortable. His breath soft as it puffed lightly on Akashi's face. He smiled as Kuroko relaxed into his trance, looking for all the world as though he were fast asleep in Akashi's embracing arms.

Akashi first hypnotised kuroko in middle school, the other miracles had been there too of course, it actually came up as there'd been a rather strident debate between Midorima and Aomine about whether it was real, Kise had joined in eagerly. They were being overly loud but the idea caught his interest. And after reading a short bit about it Akashi had decided to try his hand at the task, The others had seemed a little alarmed, he remembered Kise garbling about brainwashing them to do twice as many laps, Midorima had pointed out that Akashi could do that without hypnotism in the first place.  
After that they'd all been rather eager, Aomine had mentioned the possibility of making Midorima cluck and dance like a chicken.  
At that moment Kuroko and Murasakibara had walked in looking bedraggled and soaking wet.  
Murasakibara was complaining about his hair and his sweets being ruined, wringing out his jumper while kuroko shivered grumpily beside him and they'd all been distracted by their explanation.

Akashi stroked Kuroko's hair for a moment, it felt soft in his hands and Kuroko's lips turned up gently as Akashi continued to stroke his head and play with the feathery locks of hair between his fingers.

He stopped suddenly, seized with a great surge of anxiety at the bottom of his stomach rising suddenly like metal spikes inside him, insistent. He flinched. 'Tetsuya' he spoke quickly having to force himself to keep his voice soft and casual so as not to snap him out of it, 'look at me'  
Kuroko's big blue eyes fluttered open, looking up at him obediently, his head tilted to the side, sleepily with a warm unfocused gaze. He looked so delicate, his slim neck resting on Akashi's arm, his arms laid gently against the bedsheets on either side of him. But Akashi in contrast felt his heart beat begin to race and quicken gripped with an inexplicable sense of panic, he held Kuroko to him a little tighter.. it was comforting, somehow.

'Tell me-....' Akashi paused taking a deep breath, then forcing himself to take another.  
Changing his mind. There was no need for him to get so flustered, he was Akashi Seijurou, this was- different probably to how most people behaved when trying to get their crush's attention- or rather it was different to things he'd done before when he'd had Kuroko hypnotised.  
The first time with the others, kuroko had been wary as the others looked at him with interest eagerly from behind Akashi's chair, Momoe present with a video camera, he looked fidgety under all the unaccustomed attention but he'd drawn the short straw so he agreed quietly to their experiment. 

*Akashi spoke softly: 

'Alright Tetsuya, everything I've read has described trance as being very easy, it's a very simple and natural state, the only real difference to anything is how relaxed you are, so I want you to let yourself relax ok? Just relax your breathing and get comfortable'  
'Yes, Akashi kun' nodded Kuroko, looking a little less tense as he let Akashi take control of the situation.  
'Good, As you listen to my words I would like for you to focus your gaze on an imaginary spot on the ceiling. Yes that’s good, alright in a few moments I will begin counting, when I say the number one, I would like you to close your eyes, and then on the number two, slowly open them, you should continue to open and close your eyes on alternating numbers like that until your eyes feel so heavy that it would be easier and more comfortable to just let them remain closed.'  
Kuroko nodded, it seemed easy enough

'Whether your eyes are closed or open I would like you to keep your focus on that spot on the ceiling. Don't lower your gaze during the numbers on which your eyes are closed, keep your eyes fixed in position and imagine that you are still gazing at the spot. ready?' Akashi began to slow his tone down and kuroko let himself look up at the ceiling tiles of the classroom. Akashi tried to ignore the highlight the sun made through the windows, of the soft and delicate outline of kuroko's jaw and the way his neck was bared at them.

'One. Close your eyes now, but keep them in position.  
Two. Now slowly open them.  
Three. Closing your eyes now, noticing how comfortable it feels to let them rest.  
Four. Now slowly open them, continue to gaze at the spot.  
Five. Closing down easily and slowly while you listen to the sound of my voice.  
Six. Slowly, open.  
Seven. Closing down now, and very soon your eyelids will begin to feel very tired and heavy.  
Eight. Nice and slowly open.'  
Kuroko was more in the rhythm now his breathing in a nice steady tempo, sitting with his hands in his lap his seat right in front of Akashi's.

'Nine. Just letting them close down now, so comfortable, so heavy and relaxed. mm that's right.  
Ten. Slowly open them and focus on that spot.'  
Kuroko was getting slower at opening his eyes each time now 

'Eleven. More and more heavy with each number now, that’s fine. More and more relaxed as your eyes begin to feel so tired.  
Twelve. Softly and slowly opening them again bit by bit.  
Thirteen. And closed, each time you open them it's becoming more and more difficult. Heavier and heavier.  
Fourteen. Feel the heaviness in your eyelids as you open them now.' Akashi watched as Kuroko struggled to open his eyes for a moment, barely cracking them open the only sound in the room now the soft even puff of his breathing. 

'Fifteen. And let them close down. Your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier, more and more tired with each number. That’s fine. As it becomes more comfortable to just keep them closed you can let yourself keep them shut if you like.  
Sixteen. And open… so heavy… so tired.'  
Kuroko was barely trying to open them now, completely relaxed reclined back into his chair. his shoulders drooping down a little more than usual. and the hands that had been in his lap hanging down by his sides now. He looked adorable, Akashi had seen his sleeping face on the training trips before and he'd always been struck by how young he looked when he was resting his eyes. How he sometimes had gotten the urge to cup or stroke his cheeks while he slept. Akashi tried to shut these thought out.

'Seventeen. And close them down again. So comfortable and feeling so relaxed. As you listen to my voice your eyelids are becoming heavier and heavier, more and more relaxed now that's right Tetsuya. Heavier and heavier with each number. and they feel so comfortable when I let you keep them pressed shut  
Eighteen. Feel the heaviness increasing now as you try to open them Tetsuya.  
Nineteen. Let them close down again. Heavier and heavier now, so heavy, so tired, so relaxed, sleepy, that’s it.  
Twenty. And open.  
Twenty one. And closed. Your eyelids are so heavy now that as I continue to count it's become increasingly difficult to open your eyes, don't try to resist this,  
just feel their heaviness and when it is more comfortable to keep your eyes closed, simply enjoy keeping them closed. That’s fine.  
Twenty two. And slowly open. It's become so difficult to open them they feel like great weights pulling you down, you want to keep them closed.  
Twenty three. Now close them down, just let them rest for a moment and enjoy feeling your eyes resting in their sockets, that’s fine.'  
Akashi sat back for a moment to admire his handiwork, kuroko looked for all the world like he was fast asleep, chin resting down on his chest now.

Aomine gave a low whistle 'Tetsu?' he called, his eyebrows furrowing in worry or confusion. Something else seemed to be lurking there in his eyes besides that though, maybe.  
Kuroko didn't perk or even glance up, and just stayed resting like a statue in his seat, the only sign he was still with the world the soft mostly inaudible sound of his breathing.  
'keep quiet aominecchi you're going to snap him out of it!' burst out Kise loudly. Akashi turned to give them a look and they shut up, Murasakibara had wandered off at some point and was looking out the far window at the back of the room eating potato chips crunchily. Midorima was taking notes. Looking thrilled with the scientific sagacity of his theories and proof once again of the almighty providential insight obvious in his favourite fortune telling tv segments.

All Akashi had tried to get kuroko to do that time was convince him that Kise was actually a dog.  
And no matter how Kise'd try to talk to kuroko for the rest of school and attempt to convince him he wasn't a pet, for the rest of the day Kuroko would just give him a pat on the head and turn to continue talking to Aomine. It had been pretty funny. Kise had cried out about the injustice of it for the first half hour but luckily for him whenever Midorima or Aomine had given out to, lectured or argued with Kise from then, Kuroko repeatedly asked them not to because it was overly cruel. ('oh yeah' sighed Aomine 'he likes animals') and as there was no way Kise could understand what he was doing wrong what with being a dog. Kise'd grinned about it for weeks afterward. Besides that, Kise had taken full advantage of the situation by more or less draping himself over kuroko and insistently hugging and cuddling up to him for the rest of the day. Kuroko had just shrugged at how affectionate an animal he was.  
*

Akashi shook his head snapping himself out of the reverie. The reason for his nerves was probably that even since then, the few times when he'd hypnotised Kuroko by himself the biggest- well the most, he'd allowed himself to do was give him a chaste kiss on the lips and hold him in his arms. The last time actually, they'd been alone in the park, early morning with no one around sitting on the bench together and he'd gotten kuroko to let him hold him in his arms, it had been so nice and the light feel of kuroko on his lap head resting on his shoulder had made him feel so unlike himself. He remembered how safe and warm it had been and how they'd stayed like that for almost a half hour before Akashi had finally snapped himself out of his own more intoxicating trance long enough to make himself wake Kuroko from his. He remembered how he'd stayed on the bench alone for another hour afterward. With no real reason.

This on the other hand was different. Kuroko was lying on his bed, they were alone in his family's former home in Tokyo (his father had decided to keep it for his business trips) and all former restraint that had seemed so easy and natural to Akashi before was long gone. This was.. different.  
And Akashi hadn't yet decided how far he could morally allow himself to go.  
But Kuroko was still looking up at him, he was still nestled, shirtless and warm to the touch in his arms. And that made everything else easier to ignore. Ridiculously easier.  
'God, what you do to me.'  
Kuroko blinked at him looking vaguely confused.  
'Tetsuya?'  
'Yes.. Akashi.. kun?' kuroko's voice was soft and sleepy.  
'Call my name'  
Kuroko paused for half a second 'Akashi kun'  
'no not that, my- all of my name.'  
'Seijurou Akashi?'  
'Just. . . Just my first name Tetsuya. Say my first name.'  
'Seijurou.' Akashi sighed heavily and laid his head on kuroko's shoulder, his red hair brushing against the bottom of kuroko's cheek and neck. 'Again.' Akashi's voice was smaller now, more indistinct, his body was relaxed and he was lying down lightly on top of kuroko, instead of over him. His closed eyes brushing the black fabric of his duvet covers. 'Please. say my name again.'  
'Seijurou.' Said kuroko, slower this time.  
'keep saying it.'  
'Seijurou. Seijurou. Seijurou.' Kuroko kept up the steady soft chant of Akashi's name as Akashi moved to lay beside him, still hugging him. His head resting on Kuroko's chest.  
'seijurou. seijurou. seijurou. seijurou. seijurou' Akashi shut his eyes and listened. 

The digital clock on the desk across from his bed said it was 4 o'clock. 'seijurou' akashi sighed 'yeah, please, keep saying it for a while longer okay Tetsuya.' Kuroko nodded a little and kept calling his name.

Akashi would wake him up and get him to think they'd spent the time watching reruns of old cartoons in a bit.  
Just not right now.  
He just needed a little longer.

A little bit more.


	3. I must be dreaming (and what a sweet dream it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i left this fic unfinished for a long time but it was bugging me so I've added a final chapter.
> 
> I'm sure you can probably tell that my writing style's changed a little since previous chapters and I'm handling the theme of the fic slightly differently but I still think it's pretty in character all things considered. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I'm considering making this an orphaned work because of multiple reasons, not least of all the fact that it's been a while since I was in this fandom (since the manga completed) and also the kink itself is really not in line with what i write about right now, maybe i should make a separate user for writing more lemony things? 
> 
> Regardless heads up on this fic being a maybe soon-to-be-orphaned thing.

Kuroko was crying.

Akashi blinked, alarmed.

'Is...' He paused confused, 'is there something wrong Tetsuya? Has something happened?'

Something had obviously happened, Kuroko had never been the crybaby type in Akashi's experience yet here he was breaking down in front of him, just after stuttering out a greeting.

Kuroko opened his mouth to explain himself, but seemed to think better of it looking down at his feet and wiping at his eyes with his sleeves. 'No, I apologise Akashi Kun there's no need to worry. Please excuse me.'

He seemed on the verge of leaving if it hadn't been for his sense of manners and the fact that he'd been the one to ask to talk to Akashi after their respective school's practice in the first place.

Akashi hummed sceptically, he wondered if anything had happened at home or with kuroko's team to upset him, if kagami taiga or anyone else had done anything to upset someone as self collected as kuroko then measures would have to be taken. He considered calling the rest of the miracles after this conversation with kuroko concluded to see if they knew anything. Momoe might have some information.

'I just..' Kuroko seemed to struggle with his words for a moment. 

'Tetsuya you needn't feel embarrassed about whatever's upsetting you, feel free to confide in me I'm sure we can come to a solution regardless as to the nature of your problem.' Akashi told him confidently, in moments like these setting the more emotional party at ease was best, and Akashi was fairly certain he'd be able to manage most potential problems or at least offer some advice as to how to deal with them.

Kuroko nodded but strangely didn't seem to feel much better.

'I.. I've been having these dreams about you Akashi kun.' He confessed miserably. Shoulders hunching.

Akashi blinked, well that was unexpected.

'If you're having trouble with nightmares I'm sure you understand that whatever I've said or done to hurt your feelings in the dreams wasn't real,' _There's no need to let them upset you in waking life_ he almost added.  
'I'm aware a lot of the things I said and did in the past during our final year at Teiko hurt you more than anyone else but as that's resolved maybe-' Kuroko interrupted with a wary shake of his head.

'It's not that Akashi kun, you're not hurting me in my dreams about you.' He seemed about to go on but instead suddenly ducked his head and slurped at his vanilla milkshake, ears going red for some reason.

Akashi reflected for a minute, if he wasn't the villain or antagonist of his crush's dreams then what could be driving kuroko to get so upset about them in real life to feel the need to speak face to face to him about them..

'Are... Am I hurt in these dreams?'  
He daren't imagine that something terrible happening to him in a dream would be common subject matter for anyone he knew's _nightmares_ , the reverse perhaps when it came to those who disliked him, was a possibility. But Kuroko got worried by the strangest things sometimes.  
'Tetsuya I'm perfectly fine as you can see and I'm sure Midoriya would be willing to tell you that dreaming about someone you know dying ensures them a long life, it's one of his favourite supersti- Tetsuya?'

He broke off as Kuroko buried his face in his hands.

'I suppose that's not it either then?' He asked smoothly. Kuroko confirmed with a shake of his head not bothering to remove his hands from his face.   
_Oh well, too much to hope for i suppose._

This was swiftly becoming a more and more interesting and increasingly tricky puzzle to unravel. He stroked his chin in thought. As it was clear Kuroko couldn't bring himself to word his troubles out loud for whatever reason Akashi wasn't inclined to force or prod him into doing so.

Kuroko could be incredibly direct about some things but when it came to his own inner doubts and problems he was extraordinarily tight lipped on those he didn't feel ready to talk about it. 

On the other hand, Kuroko wouldn't have called him out if he hadn't felt he  _needed_ to speak to him about it.

Oh well no rush, Akashi supposed.

'Could you perhaps give me a hint Tetsuya?' He asked gently.

Kuroko seemed to draw himself up at last, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. Akashi raised his brows expectantly.

Kuroko looked him dead in the eye. 'Akashi Kun, I like you.'

... Akashi felt his eyes widening in time with an inner shrieking sound he couldn't place.

He should be happy shouldn't he? Ecstatic, euphoric even. He'd wished for something as far fetched to happen to him for years since he'd first met Kuroko back when only Aomine could take up room in his heart. But what with it being so sudden an announcement he didn't know what to do or to feel. He froze.

Then coughed awkwardly, a terrible terrible inkling dawning on him.

'Ah, _those_ kinds of dreams then.' He asked, phrasing it more like a statement than a question, already the bile of self hatred was rising in his throat.  
Such a weak feeling. He knew he wasn't allowed to feel that way. Such things were beneath him.

Kuroko blushed, innocently, Akashi felt the odd urge to stand up and leave before he could ruin him any more than he already had, instead he stayed rooted to the spot, his limbs usually so co-operative refusing to respond to him.

'I'm sorry, Akashi Kun I know how unsettling this must feel to you and I know you view me as a friend I just.. the guilt was eating me up and I needed to tell you honestly. I don't expect any form of reply and I hope this doesn't change things between us. I can't control what I dream about when I'm sleeping but.. ' He bit his lip, 'I'll do my best to get over these feelings.'

Akashi knew that he was supposed to say something here, placate him, tell him there was nothing to be ashamed of on his behalf, (because the shame was all his) never hypnotise him again and move one. Or tell him that he'd been desperately in love with him ever since he'd first met him, when everything he did was pressure bearing down its weight on him, when he loved kuroko so much he knew there was nothing to be done but repress and force down that feeling too.  

Instead he stayed silent, in shock, even as thoughts of what to say raced through his head. He should tell him the truth he should tell kuroko what he'd done, what he'd done to him without his consent, out of a mad wild urge to hold someone he longed for close without fear of repercussions. That this sudden affection Kuroko now held for him was merely some kind of filtering down of hypnotic suggestion.

Kuroko looked up at him guiltily, 'I know it's a lot. I'm.. I'm not sure when I knew first but I'm bisexual, I always have been. It's.. it's just a part of me. A small part in the wider scheme of things really. I'm sorry, I hope you don't feel - I hope you don't think that the way I am is disgusting. It's who I am, and it's never going to change but I hope you can accept it. I'll be sure to try and move on from my feelings for you somehow, I'm already throwing myself into practice and school as much I can -' 

He went on in that vein for a little while and Akashi knew he absolutely  _had_ to say something now. He couldn't let Kuroko think even for a moment that his feelings weren't valid or that he would ever find them disgusting. He had to stand his ground and tell the truth, Kuroko had been too brave for Akashi to hold himself to any lesser standard.

'I'm gay.' He said quietly into the air between them, his voice a whisper in the wind but loud to his own ears. His voice didn't have to be loud when the words he'd spoken were already so huge. 

Kuroko looked at him in surprise. Sudden hope flickering in his eyes before he regained his composure. 

'I.. I didn't know that, wow. I'm.. It's a relief - I.. I mean..' Kuroko seemed to be at a loss as to what to say, what might sound like overstepping.  
His earlier rush of words had sounded pre-prepared in hindsight, Akashi supposed he'd had no idea he might need to prepare words for this. 

'I've been in love with you since I first met you Tetsuya, I know your affection for me must be fairly recent but I have to tell you the truth here-' Akashi said lowly, the words tripping out reluctantly and coldly.

Kuroko seemed to light up in excitement, Akashi had never seen him smile like that before, he had a grin like a firework, sudden and bright and joyful. And so hilariously out of sync with what Akashi knew of his character.

'I've been hypnotising you Tetsuya,' Akashi ground out between his teeth, not daring to look up and see Kuroko's face fall and crumple. Not yet prepared to see his betrayal and aversion and anger flashing in those blue eyes. 'I've been.. using hypnosis to kiss you and hug you. Making sure you wouldn't remember anything, I'm fairly certain the situation with your dreams is somehow my fault. I just.. couldn't tell you and I needed a way to feel in control even when i clearly couldn't control myself around you and I apologise. I will do everything in my power to remove the effects and stay away from you from now on. I know that I've taken advantage of your trust in doing this and I apologise. I can't apologise enough. I'm sorry and there's no excuse.'

'What the hell?!' Kuroko burst out with. Akashi shut his eyes in resignation. The person he cared about most in the world would finally hate him and it would be all that he deserved for manipulating his feelings like this.

'Ok I don't understand about the hypnosis thing entirely Akashi kun but you did not  ** _make_** me like you, I swear. That time with making me think kise was a dog was the first time you hypnotised me?' 

Akashi nodded silently.

'Well I had thoughts about you long before that.' Kuroko stated flatly, determined and slightly irritated. 'I've always admired you Akashi kun, even when all I thought about was Aomine being my partner I still had feelings for you, yes they hadn't escalated into dreams about fucking you before now but don't put my wanting you down to some weird hypnotic control please.'

'Obviously we need to talk about exactly what you did to me while I was under hypnosis but these feelings I have for you are very important to me, so please don't demean or diminish them of your own accord.' 

Akashi was extremely confused. He felt himself begin to panic inexplicably. Heartbeat racing thunderously. 'I.. you liked me before I ever ...?'

'Yes.' Kuroko retorted heatedly, folding his arms.

Akashi felt the world tilt around him as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

'Wait.. did you say you dreamed about you.. topping _me_?'

Kuroko's cheeks flushed pink, he looked both annoyed and flustered.

'Really?'

'Shut up Akashi kun.'

 Akashi felt his lips drawing up into a teasing smirk of their own accord. 'I just never imagined you would be... into that Tetsuya.'  
He tried to picture it in his mind's eye but it was such an.. an image. He feels it wiser to shelve the thoughts for further examination later.

'Is it my height?' Kuroko asked annoyed, face still adorably red.

'Your..?' Akashi repeated bewildered.

'Is it my build? My body shape, is that why you think I wouldn't be any good at being...'

Akashi grasped for words; completely and utterly baffled as to how this conversation had gone so off the rails so quickly.

'It's.. It's not that I don't think you'd be just as skilled in a more dominant role Tetsuya.' He tried to reassure him.

'I realise that it probably seems ridiculous considering your taller than me.' Kuroko muttered bitterly.

Akashi searched for the words that could convince Kuroko that he didn't think his height was any barrier in the bedroom.

The very notion was completely charming and endearing. 

Akashi had simply always pictured _himself_ as the one doing the touching in his fantasies and.. experiments, as the thought of kuroko actually wanting Akashi back had always seemed so self-deluding Akashi simply hadn't entertained ideas beyond his own immediate desires. The ones he couldn't manage to elude. 

'I would be completely willing to let you top me Tetsuya.' was what came out. THAT HAD NOT BEEN WHAT HE'D MEANT TO SAY.

Kuroko stared at him. His eyes are still red from crying earlier but there's no escaping that gaze.

'I mean to say.. I mean-'

'Really?' Kuroko interrupted, still staring at him.

'I.. Yes?' Akashi answered, thought processes completely blown by now.

He realises that Kuroko's looking him up and down slowly without seeming to realise he was doing it, expression unreadable.

'Tetsuya?' He asked, trying to re-catch his attention.

'I'm not sure what to- I mean obviously we're not doing anything like that right now.' He spoke sharply, Akashi flinched at the tone and nodded in acquiescence.    
'But um, once we've.. spoken some more, about a number of things. Hypnosis included.' 

Akashi nodded, it would be embarrassing but telling Kuroko exactly how he'd hypnotised him and what he'd done while he was hypnotised was more than fair. He'd be willing to discuss whatever else Kuroko needed to as well.

'I'd - if you're willing to try - would you like to go out with me Akashi kun?' Kuroko asked, tone a wonderfully _him_ mix of timid and purposeful.

Akashi smiled disbelievingly.

'Of course Tetsuya.' He grinned, 'I'd be honoured to go out with you.'

Kuroko smiled back shyly, darting a kiss onto Akashi's cheek before he grabbed his gear bag to go.

'I'll text you later.' He says simply before vanishing.

 _Was that misdirection or just the speed he ran away at?_ Akashi wondered distractedly. _I'm never this happy._ He thinks next. _I must be dreaming._

But Kuroko's empty milkshake is still standing forgotten on the ground next to him and it's too cold outside for a dream.

Akashi can't quite believe his luck or the rising sense of hope and wonder and adoration beating in his chest.

It's so funny, he was certain he'd closed off the door to those feelings years ago and yet here they are stronger than ever. It seems he'd never really managed to vanquish them completely after all.

He picks up Kuroko's empty milkshake and heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi isn't actually dreaming he's just not used to feeling so blissed out by reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so i hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please tell me what you think when you're done! i really need some critiques!
> 
> Also I'm considering taking this down due to an RL friend finding out about my fics, was wondering if I should post it to a new account instead. Can you even do that? Have other people done that? What is the protocol for this situation other than killing myself in embarrassment? Is there even a protocol for this?!
> 
> Update: the protocol is orphaning the work which i'm gonna do, if you're reading this you'll know it had to be done. *does the madagascar penguin hand waving thing and vanishes into the void*


End file.
